The Ruthless Heart
by LinVolturi
Summary: It was her love for him that guided her to join the Dark Side when he turned. She was unsure and wasn't nearly as strong as he was. When called, she always came. She was determined to remain at his side no matter the cost. She remained loyal and never faltered. That is until she met the ruthless General of the First Order. Eventual General Hux/OC Some spoilers
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The darkness swept through the air. No words were spoken. Nothing but the sound of rain falling filled the air. The ground was wet with the residue of rain and blood. He stood with his comrades over the bodies of those who had refused to join him. They were his former companions who lay in pools of their own dark red blood. His hand tightly held onto the handle of his unique and unstable lightsaber. Despair and a small hint of grief began to fill him though that did not last long. They had chosen to fight against him. He had done, what he had to do, regardless of the friendships that had been formed. He could not force them to join the Dark Side, to accept true power. Their deaths were their own fault. This wasn't on him.

Not far from that dismal site, heavy footsteps were heard running. She was late, very late for their evening class. They were to meet outside though the rain was pouring hard. It was perfect weather for training, at least that's what Master Skywalker would tell them. A smile formed on her face. Her auburn colored hair was braided practically up on the back of her head. How she loved their lessons in the rain, her mind turned to what their master would have in store for them today.

Enthusiastically she made her way outside only to an abrupt halt. The joy she had felt was gone. She felt her heart begin to shatter into a thousand small pieces. She inhaled deeply and her hands trembled at the sight before her. This couldn't be. How? When? Pain began to emerge through her, while grief and shock began to fill her. She stood staring at that horrid sight a moment more before she sprinted towards the lifeless bodies of her friends. Those who were force sensitive, just as she was. Those she had grown fond of.

She fell to her knees once she reached one of her friends. Her voice spoke his name and she tried to shake him awake. This proved to be useless, he was gone. They were all gone. Tears began to form in her eyes as she cradled her friend for a moment. A sob left her lips as the ache within her only grew stronger. It was then she heard the cackling of his lightsaber. She glanced up to see the glow of a red lightsaber while several dark and hooded figures stood before her. It was then she sensed his presence, she sensed that he was the one that had killed their comrades.

"What have you done?" she choked out, tears streamed from her eyes and she motioned down to her fallen friends. "What have you done?" This time she yelled in anger and pain. How could he do this? Of all people, how could _he_ be the one that brought about all this death?

He could feel her pain, sorrow and confusion. He had wanted to tell her about this for some time. He wanted her to know how strong the power of the Dark Side was. How strong she could become once she learned how to tune into it. However, he found he somewhat feared her answer. She blindly trusted their parents and he was unsure he could turn her. However, this was not a situation he could avoid. Now was the moment of truth. He knelt down and removed his mask. If she was to turn she needed to see his face. She needed to know it really was her brother that spoke to her.

"I did this for us." he whispered softly. He reached his hand out to her. "You have felt the agony of the galaxy, the turmoil and the corruption. Snokes has shown me the answer. With the power of the Dark Side we will be able to solve all the galaxy's problems. We will bring about peace. A peace that the galaxy has never known." Her brown eyes met his. They squinted in confusion.

"Do you hear the words you speak? This doesn't sound like you, Ben." she whispered, much to his dismay. His orders from Snokes were clear and he would kill her if need be. Her eyes turned back to to the corpses on the ground. "They were our friends. They were good and kind souls."

"They were weak." his deep voice hissed. His faith in her began to slightly falter. However, he would not give up on her. Not quite yet. "They did not have the bravery to do what must be done. I know you. You have the strength and the desire to do what must be done."

"And what must be done?" she asked, only growing more disoriented. This pleased him, he could manipulate her confusion to turn towards his cause.

"I know you're in turmoil. I feel your pain and lack of understanding. All will be made right by the grace of the Supreme Leader. I promise if you come with me now, if you join me, I will show you the power I have seen. You will learn things that Luke Skywalker would never dare tell us about." She looked down, her tears began to dry, though the ache within her did not end.

"Join me sister." he encouraged. His gaze pierced into her. "Join me or die." She glanced to her older brother. He meant it. Though it would cause him great pain, she knew he wasn't bluffing or lying. She remained quiet as she looked away from him. Memories of their childhood, their home and their parents filled her. This isn't what their mother and father would want. "Answer me!" he yelled. He stood, preparing himself to execute her. If he was to kill her, he wanted to do it as quickly and painlessly as possible. Still, he had to hear her answer. He had to hear the words from her own lips. After a short moment she looked up to him.

"You don't want to kill me." she told him. "I can sense it in you." He responded by placing his lightsaber to the side of her neck.

"I will do what I must." he informed her. A gasp of fear left her lips. Her eyes closed as another tear escaped her eye. Her mind raced feverishly through her options. She wasn't ready to die however she had grown up hearing the treachery of the Dark Side. Could she really join something she had always viewed as evil? Could she join those who had destroyed and killed so many? Her mind then turned to her brother. He spoke of the Dark Side in a way she hadn't heard before. He had rarely led her astray in the past. After a moment, her eyes opened and she looked back to him.

"You have power that will end the pains and sorrows of the galaxy?" she questioned. She had to be sure. A touch of hope filled him by her question. He nodded, though he kept his lightsaber pointed at her neck. "You will bring about peace?"

"Yes. I will show you the greatest power you will ever know." he told her. "Together, we can fix the wrong doings of the galaxy." He hoped it would persuade her. She remained in her thoughts. Another moment passed before she stood and looked her brother in the eye.

"I trust you." she whispered though she could not believe the words were leaving her lips. "I will join you." Relief flooded over Kylo, though his face remained neutral and solemn. With her answer, he set his lightsaber away and placed his mask over his head.

"Welcome my sister." Her brother's deep distorted voice said. "Welcome to the Knights of Ren." With that he turned back to the Knights of Ren, those who had followed his lead and had joined the Dark Side. He was their Master and leader now. Aside from Supreme Leader Snokes, that is.

She stood, unsure of what to do or say. Though a mask covered his face and she dared not read his thoughts she could feel what he felt. The guilt, the ache, the conviction that what was done had been done for the greater good. The galaxy was in chaos and he seemed sure this was the way to end the misery and misfortunes of those around them. They had always been taught to put the needs of others before their own desires. The sacrifice of their former comrades would not be in vain. They were weak and weakness was not tolerated in the Knights of Ren.

The dark figures that had surrounded her and her brother all turned and made their way back to a ship that awaited them in the distance. It was time to return to their Master. To receive further training and assignments. She followed them, silence filled the air. She found it hard to gather her thoughts, a side of her was unsure if this was really happening. She went to join the rest of the Knights of Ren when she felt a hand placed firmly on her shoulder. She turned knowing who it was that stopped her. She turned only to feel familiar arms wrap around her. She returned the embrace.

"Thank you." she heard him whisper as he held onto her tightly.

"For what?" she questioned.

"For joining me. For choosing life." her brother's deep voice answered. "I didn't want to have to kill you."

"I trust you Ben. I can feel what you're feeling. I think you know what you're doing." she whispered to him as leaned her head against his chest.

"Kylo." he told her as he ended their hug.

"What?" she questioned and looked up to the fierce mask he wore.

"Ben Solo is dead as is his sister." he informed her. "My name is Kylo Ren."

 **~Author's Note~**

 _Hi everyone! Welcome to my new story. I hope you all have enjoyed the prologue. This story is a little different than anything I've written before. It's quite a bit darker but it seemed like a decent enough idea, so hopefully you all like it. Plus there aren't many Hux/OC stories out there so I'm excited for the challenge._

 _Please note that I am an amateur writer. I will make mistakes in my writing. I will fix things as I see them, though if you notice something before I do, you are more than welcome to point it out. I will do my best to give the story quality and keep all canon characters in character. I am not a Star Wars expert, I'm just a girl who loves watching the movies. Also note, that I will update this story at least once a month. If school and real life permit it, I will update a lot sooner. This story will take place before, during and after the 7th Star Wars movie._

 _I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing, so please feel free to leave constructive criticism. Thanks again for reading! Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. Thanks! ~Lin_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kylo Ren, General Hux, Captain Phasma or any other Star Wars character that may appear in this story. Also, I don't make any money by writing this. It's simply for fun and entertainment. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The deformed creature sat quietly in the dimly lit room. His head rested between his pointer finger and thumb. It was a delicate matter, he knew this to be true. Kylo Ren, his apprentice and most useful pawn was nearing the end of his training. Ren had proven to be a valuable and powerful asset. He was strong and his use of Dark Side of the Force pleased Supreme Leader Snokes.

Still there were certain things, certain people, that were preventing his young pupil back from reaching his full potential. Snokes knew he had to help his young apprentice eliminate these temptations to the light. His thoughts then turned to Ren's younger sister. She became stronger as she learned how to tap into the Dark Side though she was not nearly as powerful as her brother. She fought well and chose a somewhat unique way to use the Force. She always managed to complete her missions with satisfactory results. However, in comparison to her brother, she was quite useless.

Snokes knew how close the brother and sister were. Being only a couple years apart in age, they had been close since they were small children. He also knew, if she were to die in some unfortunate event it would cause great anger to come over the Master of the Knights of Ren. That anger could be channeled and exploited for benefit of the First Order and Snokes, himself. His approach had to be subtle. Soon he would watch as Kylo Ren destroyed the remaining members of his family. Or Snokes would find a way to gradually destroy them in front of him. In the end, the Siren of Ren would fall and Kylo Ren would excel.

...

Kylo Ren stood on the bridge of Starkiller Base. The years passed and his time training with Luke Skywalker had faded into distant yet vivid memory. It was a memory that haunted and caused him much annoyance. He should have ended his uncle that night. Then there would be no need to track him down and no threat of him resurrecting the Jedi to power. He and the First Order could have been completely unstoppable by now, had he done that.

The thought of his former Master caused his blood to boil in anger. His flesh almost began to crawl just at the thought of Skywalker returning the Jedi to power. His previous instructor couldn't stay hidden forever. Neither could the missing piece to the map that would lead Ren straight to the old man. He tightly clenched his fist into a tight ball, if he hadn't been wearing gloves, those around him would have watched the color drain from his hands. He had to be close. He just had to be.

A moment passed before he turned and began to walk back towards one of the base's many cells when he paused. He could sense her. Strange, she wasn't meant to be this close to the base. She had her own mission and her own duties from the Supreme Leader to fulfill. What was she doing out here? He turned quickly on his heels, perhaps the General had news of this unforeseen event.

Meanwhile, General Hux walked through the main control room. He looked for any weakness or signs of trouble. Thus far, everything proved to be as they should. Order and discipline were everything to the General who had worked his way up through the ranks of the First Order's military at his young of age. His superior strategies and methods of training had proven to be most useful to the First Order. His unwavering loyalty to the First Order and his assurance that what he had accomplished and fought for, was what for the best of the galaxy. He continued to walk while his mind schemed against the Resistance and their despicable cause.

"Sir," A woman's voice caught his attention and he began to make his way towards her. "A ship has made it's way onto our radar. It's one of the First Order's cargo ships but it is unauthorized to be here." Hux glanced at the scanner. His brows furrowed. This was most irregular. There weren't any cargo ships that were scheduled to arrive for the next few weeks. Their actions were completely out of line and he despised anything out of its place.

"Make contact." He ordered the officer. "Find out what they're up to."

"All attempts at communication have failed." Another one of his officers informed him. His sharp gaze turned angrily towards the officer who had spoken. He went to speak when Ren barged into the room. The two men quickly caught sight of the other and the scowl on Hux's face only turned more sour. Nothing good could come from Ren, he determined that not long after they had first met.

"Ren." Hux greeted formally.

"General Hux." Ren returned his formality. Though he noticed the General was irked about something. "Something out of it's place?"

"A ship has wandered into our territory." Hux answered as he turned to look at the information that had been pulled up from their archives. "Our records show that it is one of our cargo ship yet nothing is set to be delivered for the next few weeks." Ren looked at the ships design and quickly recognized it. It was the Supreme Leader had given his sister when she needed to travel in secrecy. It was a small, old ship and nothing fancy. It wasn't nearly as impressive as the Finalizer but it was good for traveling without causing much suspicion. Still that didn't explain why she was here or what she was doing.

"That ship is under the command of one of my Knights." Ren, then informed the General. "If she requires it, you will grant her permission to land here."

"Why would a cargo ship be under the command of a Knight of Ren?" Hux questioned. That simply didn't make sense.

"That is classified information." Ren replied somewhat vexed. How the General detested this loathsome man. While his rival may have special powers, Hux was sure whatever the Supreme Leader and First Order required he could acquire through his own genius. Still, he turned and ordered that preparations be made for the ship's arrival. It was close and they didn't have much time to prepare a proper welcoming comity. While Hux normally wouldn't bother with formally welcoming a cargo ship, if that ship indeed carried one of Ren's Knights, he needed to get a sense of what this new force-sensitive was like.

...

A half hour passed and Ren stood patiently on the landing platform. He could feel her presence growing stronger as the ship drew closer. It wasn't long before he caught sight of the nearly demolished ship. It struggled to make it way into the base. He glanced up to the ship as it hovered in the air. It was then, General Hux stopped next to him.

"What a piece of garbage." Hux commented as part of the ship's side fell to the floor in a loud crash. Most of these ships had been retired. Why did they not use a newer ship? One with less flaws and more resilience. The two men stood in silence as they waited for those inside the ship to appear. It was then Ren sensed Hux's reasons for being there. Neither of the men trusted the other but he would not allow the General to bully his sister. Of course, knowing his sister, she would likely fight back with as much vigor as the General. Still, he would not allow her to be disrespected, especially by the smug man next to him.

"I warn you General. She is a Knight of Ren." Ren cautioned Hux. "I expect her to be treated with dignity." Hux turned to the cloaked beast next to him. He went to reply when the ship's door opened with a shriek and white steam filled the air. Not a moment passed before a short, masked, black cloaked creature emerged, followed by a handful of the ship's staff. The mask tilted from one side to the other as she glanced around the base. She quickly caught sight of her brother and began to walk down the platform towards him.

"Lorelei." Ren greeted as the smaller figure approached him and General. Her black robes trailed behind her but paused at her side when she stopped in front of Ren and Hux. He watched as her mask bowed to him in respect and admiration.

"Master." a woman's distorted voice answered. "It has been a long time."

"Indeed it has." Ren agreed. It had been close to a year since the Supreme Leader placed Ren's training on hold and sent him to Starkiller Base. In that time, he and Lorelei did manage to communicate though it was rare and much time passed between each conversation. Lorelei had to admit it was a joy to see her brother again. Although she had not expected it to happen that day. Ren then gestured towards the uniformed man next to him.

"General Hux, I present my colleague, Lorelei, the Siren of Ren." Ren introduced the two. While the General could not see her face, Lorelei rolled her eyes at her brother's remarks. The 'Siren of Ren'? What an idiotic title. Still, it was the title the Supreme Leader had given her and she knew better than to second guess the Master of them all. Simply she nodded towards the General in greeting.

"Forgive the lack of welcome." General Hux begrudgingly greeted the cloaked woman before he returned her nod. He looked her over and noted that in comparison, the man and woman in front of him looked quite similar. Though he noticed some small details were different. Lorelei's mask, for example, had a more complex and elegant design carved into it. She was also considerably shorter than Ren, perhaps 5'5" if that. There was nothing particularly impressive about the woman, he deemed. She was simply a servant. He continued on,"We were not aware you would be arriving today."

"General." Lorelei formally addressed. She didn't need powers to sense his displeasure at her presence. While she wished to see her brother, she wasn't particularly pleased with the situation either. "Please forgive this intrusion. This was not our scheduled destination."

"Why are you here?" Hux inquired bluntly. If he had taken the time to come out and greet this useless wench, he had least wanted an explanation as to why she and those under her command had caused this disruption.

"A small band of Resistance fighters attempted to over take my ship." She answered just as a small troop of stormtroopers escorted, a group of four men from the ship. Lorelei and the two men glanced to the group of people before the woman turned back to them. "They didn't get far but, as you can see they did managed to do a significant amount of damage to the ship. They even managed to knock out our communications before we overtook them. Otherwise we would have sent word that we were coming. Your base was the closes to our location."

"I shall arrange for your ship to be repaired." Hux spoke. His eyes darted towards the group of men, his stormtroopers surrounded. They were the Resistance fighters that attempted to overtake her ship. He was sure of that. Disgust filled him before he turned back the girl Ren called Lorelei. "I assure you, you will be on your way as quickly as possible."

"That would be most appreciated." Lorelei stated when they heard some bustle nearby. The trio turned to find Lorelei's prisoners trying to overtake the stormstroopers assigned to restrict them. Immediately, both she and Ren held up their right hands; with the use of the force they caused the small company of men came to a pause. They were too ambitious for their own good. They had already been captured once. There was no reason for them to think they could escape now. They were just as foolish as their cause. Once the men were all restrained, Lorelei began to walk towards them. They had already caused her enough trouble and she grew tired and frustrated with their antics.

To her hostages' surprise she lifted up her left hand and began to remove her helmet. Quietly, Ren and Hux watched as the young woman's face appeared. Her appearance came as a surprise to Hux. Her name and tittle suggested that she would be quite beautiful, like the Sirens from the old legends. Instead, she was plain and pale. Looking at her no one would think she was pretty nor strong. Aside from being force-sensitive; there wasn't anything special about her. At least nothing he could immediately see.

Hux closely watched as she placed her hand to the side of one of the prisoner's head. She turned back to her brother almost like she was asking for his permission. He gave her a simple node and she looked back at the suspicious man. Using her powers she began to design a great illusion within the man's mind. One he could not resist nor ignore. However, Hux could not see the illusion and was unsure of what was happening. All he knew it this was different than Ren's techniques and that the man Lorelei had chosen as her prey was fighting against her.

"Don't fight it." she whispered as he tried to struggle against her mind tricks. "I know you see and hear her. Give in. It'll be far more pleasant for you if you do." The man glared at her a moment before he started to relax more and more. Soon, whatever vision she had given him took over and he seemed to go partially insane. She then turned and did the same to each of the other men. Once she finished, she simply placed her helmet back on and returned to the two commanders.

"Forgive my outburst gentlemen." She spoke as if nothing had happened. "Those fools have caused me a lot of trouble and their actions became a slight annoyance. They will no longer cause us any trouble." Lorelei then turned to her brother. "I shall release them, if you desire to interrogate them." Ren nodded, he would formally interrogate them but later. They likely didn't have any new information on Skywalkers whereabouts and he was far more anxious to catch up with his sister. The men of the deplorable Resistance could wait. Still, it pleased him to see how his sister's talents had become stronger. He knew the delusion she caused and quickly ordered that the four men to be taken away and locked up. While, Hux found himself semi-curious about what she had done to the prisoners. Still, that could wait. There were far more pressing matters that needed the General's attention. This was beginning to be a waste of time.

"I'll see to it that those arrangements are made." Hux harshly spoke before he again nodded to her. With that, Hux turned and began to walk away. He was not at all pleased with this current situation. How he appalled anything unexpected and disorderly. He already didn't like having Kylo Ren on his base. Now he had another hooded, force-using twit on his ship. Still, repairs on her ship would soon be made and he could send this Lorelei on her way. That would be the end of that.

"Cheerful fellow." Lorelei sarcastically commented to her brother as the commanding officer turned the corner. She wasn't sure what to make of the tall, red haired and obviously strict man. He clearly didn't like her nor the fact that she was there.

"Never mind him." Kylo instructed before he motioned for her to follow him. Hux was an annoyance nothing more. He was not someone she should concern herself with. "I trust you wish to rest."

"Rest would be welcomed." she replied as she followed him. Silence filled the air between them for a few minutes. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. They were both quite content that the other was there. It had been a long time and once they were alone they could properly catch up with one another.

"You're still using the same technique." Ren commented while they walked. His head turned towards her. If there was one thing Lorelei was good at it was causing a false sense of security in the minds of her prisoners. The mythical singing voice she caused them to hear, enchanted them. The beautiful, mystical woman she often caused them to see only entranced her prey further. She often used this method when she conducted an interrogation. Once she had extracted the information she needed she would free their minds, often before death or a deep sleep welcomed them.

"Why not?" she questioned as she returned his glance. "It's a technique that has never failed me. I cause them to see beauty and hear the sweetest sound their mind can comprehend. It causes them to relax and then they falter." She would never admit it out loud but it was one of the few technique she found she could use and keep her conscience somewhat clean. She wasn't sure how she had managed it but she hadn't had to kill any of her prisoners yet. Somehow, if that was required, her brother always managed to step in and take care of it. He was stronger than she was in many aspects. Of course, he had more training than she did.

"Then you wonder why you're called the Siren of Ren." Kylo commented as they walked down the dark, winding hallway. "It truly suits how you use your powers."

"I am no siren." Lorelei replied. She didn't look anything like those golden haired goddesses of ancient lore. Then there was her lack of a singing voice. The one and only time she had attempted to use her own actual singing voice during one of her deceptive fantasies, their hostage told her she sounded like she needed to be put out of her misery. Kylo abruptly killed the man that disrespected her though both he and Lorelei knew their captive's words to be true.

"Perhaps not." Ren stated as he motioned her to turn down the upcoming hallway. "I have never known anyone who could cause such vivid illusions in the minds of their enemies. You lure them in, create a false sense of protection and then you strike. You may not be a siren in the tradition sense but you are a siren nonetheless." Lorelei went to protest when her brother opened a door and motioned her inside. She glanced at the doorway a moment before she walked into her brother's private dormitory.

Once inside, Lorelei quickly removed her helmet and set it down on one of Kylo's black side tables. She glanced around and quickly took notice of the room's black and red appearance. There was some broken glass on the floor. From what, she wasn't sure but they could discuss that later. She then heard the swoosh of the door close and turned back to see her brother remove his mask. Her lips curled into a soft smile as his familiar face appeared. Their dark eyes met and instantly she let down her guard. She no longer felt the need to appear as strong or fierce.

"You look well." Ren professed as he looked her over for any signs of illness or injury. Aside from her paleness she looked and seemed healthy. This fact pleased him.

"As do you." She expressed before her brother lifted his arms and motioned her to him. They met in a soft embrace, both glad at their reunion. Neither had wanted to be separated to begin with. In fact, Kylo had requested she be assigned to work directly under him several times, so he could train and keep an eye on her. However, all those requests had been denied. The Supreme Leader always seemed to have a need for her, away from the only family they had left. "I've missed you, brother."

"And I you." he replied, his grasp on her tightened slightly.

"What can I do to be of service to you while I'm here?"she questioned. If she was to be there for a time, he might as well put her to work.

"You needn't worry about that. You're getting stronger." He complimented as he loosened his hold on her. After she agreed to join him, he found he had become more protective of her. He considered her to be his closest and most loyal companion. His eyes brightened and for a moment as he allowed her to see the joys he felt at her presence. It was moments like these she swore she could see who her brother used to be. Back when he was called Ben. However, that brightness disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared. He was Kylo Ren now, not Ben. He couldn't afford to show her too much kindness. "Are they still under your control?"

"No." she answered. Her powers would have worn off by now. "Hopefully they've all been secured in their cells."

"I'm sure they have been." Ren nodded. His thoughts then turned to her physical needs. Surely she was thirsty and in need of something to eat. "Give me a moment. I shall have my droid prepare us some tea and supper. Then I want to hear about your mission from the Supreme Leader." She smiled and nodded. Ren didn't return the smile. Instead he pressed his forehead to hers in a tender brother-sister moment. These moments were few and far in between. She was one of the few people he was glad to be around. His guard began to lower. He nodded to her before he turned and left her alone.

Lorelei walked around the room. There wasn't much there, in fact it was quite bare save for a few trinkets her brother kept. It was then a light reflecting off something black, hard, distorted and burnt, caught her eye. She glanced a down at it and immediately knew what it was. Gently her finger touched the tattered mask of Darth Vader. Ben...Kylo viewed it as a symbol of power and guidance. Her thoughts then turned back to that night, the night the Knights of Ren attacked and killed those who were training under their uncle.

There were times she could still see her former comrades and their lifeless gazes looking to her. Guilt filled her as memories of that night began to consume her. She loved her brother, despite what he had done that night. She would follow him anywhere. Still doubt filled her. Did she really join him only because she loved him and trusted him? Or did she join him simply to save her own life? In moments like these she felt cowardly and unsure if she had made the right decision. She felt her insecurities begin to raise up through her veins. Still, it was in the past, regardless what she thought or felt about that moment in her life, there was nothing she could do to undo it. All she could do is hope and trust that her brother was right. She remained quiet and deep in thought. So deep in thought that she didn't notice her brother had made his way back into the room.

"He would be proud of us." Kylo mentioned as he noticed his sister's actions. "We are finishing his work, his cause. You must know this." Lorelei turned from the mask, their grandfather had worn, to him. She nodded and went to speak when an alert began to ring out throughout the base. She watched as her brother's face turned from somewhat friendly to serious. They both grabbed onto their helmets and once they were covered, began to make their way out towards the control room.

 _ **~Author's Note~**_

 _Hi everyone! Thank you for checking out this chapter of my story! I'm having so much fun writing it. Hopefully it comes across as I have it in my head. Hux and Kylo are two tricky guys to try to write and keep in character. Hopefully they're not too OOC. I hope you all enjoyed this update! Thanks to everyone who are following and favoring my story! A special thanks to those who reviewed:_

 _ **carolzocas** : Thank you for your review! There will be quite a bit of angst in this story but I hope you'll continue to like it! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again! :)_

 _ **Lovedove7:** Thanks for your review! I hope you've enjoyed this update! Thanks again! :)_

 _ **LieNina:** Thank you for your review and interest in the story. There's not a lot of stories out there where someone follows Kylo Ren to the dark side. There's definitely a lot of brotherly/sisterly love. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again! :)_

 _ **lulumay:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're so excited for a Hux/OC story. Hopefully you'll continue to like and enjoy my story. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **agentofthenight:** Thank you for your review! I hope you will continue to enjoy this story and have enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again! :) _

_**Guest:** Thanks for your review and for the compliment. I hope you have enjoyed this update and will continue to enjoy the story. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **Deathcab4kimmie:** Thank you for your review and for your compliments. I hope this chapter has lived up to your expectations. I hope you will continue to enjoy my story. Thanks again! :) _

_I think that's everyone. I'm super excited to get this next chapter out. There will be a lot more Hux and Lorelei interaction. I'll try to update as soon as I can. (Just can't get behind in school for it.) I hope you're as excited as I am. Anyway, if you have a moment and are so inclined feel free to leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks again! ~Lin_

 _..._

 ** _Re-post_** _ **Note:** A quick apology to those who follow/favor this story and_ _received an email that this was a new chapter. I learned I shouldn't play on fanfiction while I'm tired since I accidentally deleted this chapter when I was trying to update it. (I feel so dumb about it.) I'll make sure that doesn't happen again. On the bright side, the chapter, hopefully has a better writing quality. Thanks again to everyone who is following/favoring my story! I'll try to have an actual new chapter up soon. Thanks for your patience and understanding!~Lin_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _His silent footsteps paced around her. His eyes were focused on her while his lightsaber was drawn and ready to strike. She inhaled deeply; her eyes were closed as she focused on locating his whereabouts. He was close. She knew this, yet she couldn't quite pinpoint his location. She could hear the soft hum of his lightsaber. Her hand tightly clenched the handle of her own._

 _Softly she exhaled and hastily she turned and blocked her brother's attack. Their eyes met, arms swung as she managed to block several of his attacks. He was fast but so was she. She was sure this time she would win their little sparing match._

" _Keep up, little sister." Ben Solo taunted her slightly. A smile appeared on his lips as he tried to encourage her to fight with all her strength. His sister simply returned the smile and attacked him with all her might. She flung forward, only to have Ben move out of her way and push her to the ground. She landed with a loud thud, the wind knocked out of her. She quickly turned and looked up to him. His lightsaber aimed at her heart. Her lightsaber was too far to reach and had this been a real battle he would have already run her through. Their dark eyes met and he put his lightsaber away. His hand reached down for her before he helped her to her feet._

 _"Thank you." she said before she dusted her clothes off. Her hand raised and called her lightsaber back to her. After that she turned back to the tall man next to her. They walked a few feet before Ben motioned her to sit down and rest. The hot sun blazed down on them while he lifted a small leather canteen to his lips._

" _I suck at this." She said, her breath was heavy as her brother gulped down a drink of water. "Am I ever going to beat you?" Ben laughed a bit before he looked to her. "How are you such a good fighter?"_

" _Well you're younger than me." He answered as he handed her the canteen. "I've more training than you. Still, I'm sure with time and practice, you can beat me little A."_

" _Don't call me that." She slightly glared at him before she took a drink. Ben let out a soft chuckle. How he enjoyed teasing his younger sister. After a few sips, the young woman handed Ben back his flask. He put it back on the ground before he felt his sister lean her head against his shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers and a soft breeze danced gently against their faces. They were quiet and for a moment all seemed peaceful._

" _Do you think Luke will be pleased with my progress?" she asked as she leaned further against her brother. He looked down to her. He noticed brightness in her eyes, a smile formed on her lips as she turned to him. "Do you think we'll be able to go home soon?"_

 _Ben didn't answer her. In fact, his face dropped slightly. Their parents had sent them away, why would she want to return to them? Their parents had rejected them. They, as brother and sister, were all they had now. They were no longer wanted by those who had brought them into this world. His thoughts turned to Snokes and his promises. The darkness crept upon him along with his anger and hate._

" _Ben?" his sister asked. She could feel his confusion, his hesitation. "What is it?" Ben's gaze turned back to her. His lips parted to speak but quickly closed. He wanted to tell her all he knew but she wouldn't understand. She had to see the Dark Side to know it's power. There they could both find solace for their parents rejection. Still, it meant killing people he knew well, friends and colleagues. The decision gnawed at his very soul. Suddenly he shook his head, he was strong. He would do as Snokes asked._

" _Nothing that you need to worry about." He told her before he stood and reached his hand out for hers. Giving the gesture little thought, she reached out and took it. He helped her to her feet and again his lightsaber ignited causing a soft buzz to be heard._

" _How about another go?" he asked, his hand twirled his lightsaber, before he gestured her to do the same._

" _Do you ever get tired?" she asked. They had been training for at least three hours now. Surely, he want to rest before supper and then their training with their uncle._

" _Tired is for the weak." Ben answered, his lightsaber pointed towards her. "You, little A, are not weak."_

" _Stop calling me that!" she growled at him. Her lightsaber lit and she readied herself to strike. "Just for that I will kick your ass."_

" _Then get on with it." He encouraged before she sprang into attack mode. Little did she realize this was the last time she would see her brother as Ben. This was the last time he would call her by the nickname she had gone by since she was a small child. That night, she would meet Kylo Ren for the first time._

...

Lorelei followed her brother down hallway, it was strange. Why would that memory come to mind? It had been a while since she last thought of it. How she wished she would have known what she knew now. How she wished her brother had confided what he was planning with her. How she wished...it did not matter. Such regret was pointless. Even if he had told her what would happen, it wouldn't have changed anything. He always told her he had done all this for the two of them and for the galaxy itself. They both chose their path now she had to live with it.

The alarm continued to sound while stormtroopers, in small ranks of two or three made their way through the hallways. It was organized chaos, she determined while the soldiers seemed to spring into action, yet all remained in their own little formation. Lorelei didn't know it yet but that was General Hux's trademark. His troops were exceptionally organized and moved in an orderly fashion. Still she followed her brother until they reached the main control room. Inside, General Hux pace from the different monitors. How the General despised days like today. It was chaotic and that caused him great agitation. Still, it was something that could be easily contained and fixed. There was little need to worry over it.

"General." Ren greeted the red haired man.

"Ren." Hux nodded, "It is nothing you need concern yourself over. We had a gas leak in the west wing. It is being taken care of as we speak." Suddenly the ground shook and smoke began to erupt through the air. The trio braced themselves until the the small earthquake ceased. Hux turned back to the control panels. He looked at the screen only to realize that his great weapon, had yet another set back. A frustrated sigh left his lips, he had been so close to getting to use his weapon and now he would have to wait longer. It was then he remembered the two cloaked people next to him.

"The weapon had a small gas leak, it will be repaired and that will be the end of it." the general informed the two dark creatures before him.

"I'll leave that to you." Ren told him. He then turned back to Lorelei. "Shall we interrogate your prisoners now?" She nodded, without much hesitation. Ren, then turned and began to walk out of the control room. There was no reason for he or Lorelei to be here.

"What's the weapon?" Lorelei questioned as they walked towards the cells. Being mostly involved with Knights of Ren business, she wasn't as familiar with the military part of the First Order.

"Hux's life work." Her brother replied. "If he ever gets it to work, it'll destroy several planets at once. It's similar to the weapon our Grandfather used to destroy Alderaan." Lorelei nodded and the two continued to their destination. It didn't take long to reach the cells, Ren opened the closes one before his arm extended out, inviting her to enter. She took a few steps before she circled and looked at the man contained in the restraining chair.

"Shall you interrogate him or shall I?" Lorelei questioned, her hand and reached up to remove her helmet but if he wished to do it, she wouldn't complain. He nodded at her to begin and quickly she removed her black helmet. Her hand raised and again, the beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed woman began to appear in her prisoner's mind. Ren folded his arms as he faded into the background. Lorelei was capable of handling this. He turned and left the cell, he would interrogate one of the other prisoners. She didn't need him and it was far more time efficient if they worked on separate prisoners.

"Why did you attack my ship?" she questioned, while the man gazed into the empty space next to her. A goofy grin formed on his lips as the woman messed with his mind. Hux stood outside the cell. He had witnessed Ren's torturous mind games before. This was different, very different. "We would like to know why you attacked my ship." Lorelei nodded to the figment next to her.

"I know who you are." The man chuckled slightly as he looked from the vision in his head to the real woman before him. "I know your name."

"I'm called Lorelei." She answered as if that were nothing. The man shook his head. "I already know that."

"I know your real name."

"Lorelei is my real name." she began to lose her patience with this nonsense. She didn't want to remember the name her parents had given her. It reminded her too much of the carefree, happy girl she used to be. Such things no longer mattered. "Now answer me, why did you attack my ship?"

"General Organa, wishes for her children to return home." The man finally answered, he stupidly smiled back at the pretty lady he presumed to be next to her. "We thought we had located her daughter and had the intention of freeing her from the hellish prison she is in."

"What?" she whispered. She had heard his words however, hearing her mother's name caused her heart to quench. A side of her suddenly wished to put this whole thing behind her and return home, return…..Lorelei immediately stopped. Such emotions, such desires were futile. She could never return home. She would never leave him. S scowl appeared as her face gradually got closer to his. Her eyes stabbed into his as before she harshly whispered into this ear.

"General Organa's children are dead." She spat at him. "Her daughter and son are gone. There is no turning back." With that she raised her hand and threw man's head back harshly against the restraining chair. Lorelei continued to glare at the now unconscious man. Tears threatened to leave her eyes however she did not cry. Once she joined Kylo, he taught her how to better control such useless emotions. She glanced back at the man before she turned to see General Hux only a few feet away from her. His gaze peered down the end of his nose at the scum before them. A look of disgust was apparent on his face.

"What did you do to him?" Hux questioned as looked the now unconscious man over. Lorelei's eyes widened. It was strange, she hadn't sensed his presence and, aside from her brother, it was rare for anyone to sneak up on her.

"My job." she answered without much detail. The prisoner had been interrogated. The how, didn't matter in her opinion. Still, Hux found her technique odd. He wished to know what she did and would demand it of her if needed. Lorelei quickly picked her helmet up and walked towards the door. "Don't you have your weapon to take care of?"

"Repairs are being made as we speak. Do you take your helmet off, often?" Hux questioned. To his knowledge, Kylo Ren never removed his helmet. It seemed bizarre that this woman would do so and so frequently.

"It's a ghastly but necessary contraption." Lorelei replied before she glanced up to him. Mistrust filled the man and woman as his harsh blue eyes met her cold brown ones. "I find it rather constraining when performing my duties."

"Why, then, do you wear it?"

"All members of the Knights of Ren wear masks." She answered. "Also, you've seen my face. Does it look fierce and intimating to you?"

"Not in the slightest." He replied. Lorelei sent him a small glance before she placed her mask back on and walked out of the cell. Why he was there was there was beyond her. She did not have time for this man nor his arrogant presence. To her surprise he followed her out of the cell and walked with her several feet before she turned back to him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Lorelei finally asked, unsure of why he was following her. He was clearly a man of little time. Why would he waste any of it on her?

"I wish to do know what you did to the prisoner." He again told her. Her methods were different than anything he had ever seen.

"I used the force to interrogate him. Nothing more." She replied. She found it hard to believe Hux would find her talents interesting. However, Hux did not like not knowing exactly what was going on, on his base. He had to know every little detail, every small snippet of everything that was happening. While he did not have any control over Ren, this woman was another story. She was beneath him.

"Yes but your method is foreign to me. I want to know exactly what you do." He ordered as they continued to make their way down the long hallway. Her mask turned towards him. Why would this be any of his concern?

"It is different from Master Kylo's." she acknowledged. "However it's simple. I dig deep into their minds and create a beautiful woman that only they can see…"

"A woman?" he asked. She caused all that chaos in her victim's minds by creating a woman? Such stupidity simply could not be.

"You'd be amazed at what a man will do when faced with a beautiful woman." Lorelei commented. The minds of men were weak. She had learned that quite quickly while growing up. Hux scoffed at that statement. Other men may sway at the sight of a beautiful woman but he could not imagine being so weak.

"I find it hard to believe anyone would quake at the sight of your face." He spoke; his eyes flickered up and down at her. Lorelei sharply turned towards him and they stopped walking.

"It is not me they see." Lorelei informed him. She knew she wasn't notably pretty however, no one had ever been so blunt with her about her appearance. Who did this man think he was? Just because of he was a general in the First Order did not mean she would tolerate this behavior.

"So you make up for your appearance by creating a fantasy woman?" Hux questioned. While he could not see it under her mask, Lorelei's eye twitched slightly.

"How dare you insult a Knight of Ren?" she growled at him. Her hand lifted up, threatening to force choke him. However, Hux did not waver. He was not afraid of her nor would he ever give her the impression that he was. "I have more power than you will ever know."

"I'm so worried." Hux taunted her slightly, though the sneer on his face remained still. "See to it that…."

"I am not under your command, General." Lorelei growled at him. A sense of loathing filled the air between the two people. How dare he think he could control her? She was a Knight of Ren, not some military dog. It was so tempting to force throw him across the room and with every word he spoke that temptation grew.

"Be that as it may, this base is still under my command."

"Yes but I am not. I am a Knight of Ren. I've two Masters, neither of which are you. Fix my ship, then I will be on my way and neither of us have to see the other again." She hissed. Her eyes pierced furiously into his. While he could not see it, his gaze met her with the same intensity. Both were determined not to be intimidated by the other. "Is that agreeable?"

"Quite." Hux replied before he turned and walked away from her. She could feel his animosity towards her. Her brother was right; Hux was nothing more than pompous creep. Her nose turned slightly up as he turned the corner and was out of her sight. At least one good thing would come when her time to leave the base arrived. At least then, she would no longer have to deal with the ignorant General.

Once the General was gone she turned back to another cell, inside she watched her brother torture a second prisoner. She entered the room just as her brother finished making him bleed with useless information.

"How did your interrogation go?" Ren questioned, he doubted she had any new information on the maps location but it was worth to ask.

"Well, I think." She replied. Her thoughts journeyed back to what the man had told her.

"Did you learn anything?" He asked.

"Not really. He did say...that General Organa wanted her children back." Lorelei told him. Ren stopped and turned to her. "That she wanted her son and daughter back."

"Don't think on it too hard." Ren instructed her before he continued to walk. "Do not forget, it was our mother's idea to send us away."

"But if she wants us back…"

"Our mother is dead to us." Ren growled. He drew his lightsaber and began thrashing it around. Lorelei took a step back at his sudden outburst. Sparks flew and she dare not speak. Meanwhile, Ren could not imagine why she would bring this up. There was no reason to even be discussing this. He continued to destroy the wall until he extinguished his lightsaber and set it away.

"Our parents sent us away." He reaffirmed before he looked back to her as tears threatened to leave her eyes. "They didn't want us. We're all we have now. We have no one else." They were both still for a moment, neither knowing how to respond or what to say to the other. After a few seconds the two began to walk and once more silence filled the air.

"You know I'm never going to leave you right?" Ren suddenly heard Lorelei say as her hand touched his arm. He looked down to her hand before his eyes met hers. "You're my brother and my best friend. I will stay by your side until the day I die."

 **~Three Days Later~**

The redheaded General stood before the Supreme Leader. His frustration was indisputable. He wanted Lorelei off of his base. He wanted Ren gone as well but knew better than to think that would ever happen. If they were to fix her ship it would cost the First Order more than needed to be spent. However supplying her with a new ship would get her off his base far quicker and cost less.

"Supreme Leader the damage to her ship is irreparable." Hux informed the holographic form that towered over him. "The cost of collateral damage is far more than what the ship itself is worth."

"I see." Snokes said, though his mind was far from the General's concerns. "How long would it take you to grant her a new ship?"

"Only a few weeks, at the most." Hux replied. Snokes nodded, his mind continued to scheme. This was perfect for his plans. Her death could be slow and painful. Her brother could helplessly watch her suffer. He nodded to both himself and General. All Snokes needed was a few weeks for his plan to complete itself. It was all but finished; Lorelei would die right before her brother's eyes. There would be nothing Kylo Ren could do to prevent her death.

Lightsabers cracked as they hit against each other. Two dark figures fought furiously against the other. Sweet glistened the smaller figures forehead while the taller barely seemed tired.

"Faster." Ren instructed her before he charged at her again. "Your arms need to be higher and lunge forward when you strike back." Lorelei followed her brother's instructions and lunged forward with more vigor. Their lightsabers cracked loudly as they crashed into each other. Ren pushed against her, challenging her physical strength. She, in turn, pushed her strength back towards him. He faltered slightly, giving her false hope that she could win this sparing match against him.

Ren, however, had other plans. That speck of hope had caused her to lose her concentration. He swiftly and without much effort drew back, his fist slammed against her back. Lorelei stumbled forward in surprise and fell to the ground with a loud thump. Her lightsaber was knocked from her hand and a gasp erupted from her lips. Quickly, she turned back to her brother, her helmet tilted towards him only to find his lightsaber aimed at her chest. She inhaled deeply as she and Ren kept their gaze on the other. They remained like that a moment longer before Ren extinguished his saber, put it away and extended his hand out towards Lorelei.

"I still suck at this." Lorelei commented as her brother helped her to her feet. After many years of training, she still wasn't much good at this.

"No you don't." Ren shook his head slightly. When Lorelei joined the Knights of Ren, Kylo decided to take it upon himself to train her. She received double the education and training sessions than others in the Knights of Ren. Yet, fighting with a lightsaber was something she struggled with. "You are improving but you keep losing your concentration. You must keep your mind on your task. That is the difference between life and death."

Lorelei nodded, disappointed in her lack of skill. Why wasn't she any better at this? She looked down to the lightsaber in her hand. Ren quickly caught on to her feeling of defeat.

"Don't fret over this. You are doing well. Don't forget you're training against the greatest lightsaber master of all time." he said with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky." Lorelei told him, her lips curved into a smile. It was rare for him to joke with her any more.

"Go get freshened up." He instructed, While he enjoyed training with her they had other things that needed their attention. "I'll be there in a minute." Lorelei nodded and made her way towards the large locker room. She placed her hand on her side. A pained sound left Lorelei's lips as she sat down on the bench. She inhaled sharply before she lifted up her shirt and looked down to her black and blue side. Damn, her brother had a mean kick. Still it seemed like she had managed to fool him. He hadn't commented on the pain she had been feeling. If he had known about it, he surely would have.

Gently, her finger touched the bruise. She flinched slightly but had, had worse injuries than this. She continued to look it until she noticed the presence of another. Her eyes darted up to see a familiar grimaced look.

"Lorelei." Hux greeted. His ever present scowl remained firmly on his face. His eyes glanced slightly at her bruised side before they flickered back to her. Lorelei glared up at him. Her blood filled with furry. How dare he approach her now? A side of her wanted to use her powers on him and slowly slip him into a chaotic madness. However, she resisted.

"General." She nodded before she looked back down to her side. How is it this man always managed to find her at her most vulnerable? No one, save her brother and her victims, had gotten a good look at her face as he did. Now he had seen her wounded. Calmly she released the fabric she had been holding up and allowed it fall against her. This was not the impression Lorelei preferred to make. She looked down at her mask and began to debate putting it on when the man before her began to speak.

"I have corresponded with the Supreme Leader about the cataclysmic damage that has been done to your ship." He began causing Lorelei to look back to him. Her anger only grew. How dare he approach the Supreme Leader in a matter that concerned her without her or her brother's permission? "His orders were clear; I am to provide you with a new ship. I have seen to it that the preparations are in order. Your new ship shall be ready within the next few weeks." Lorelei's eyes widened slightly. She had not expected this news.

"Thank you General." She spoke before she stood back to him. "Your efforts are most appreciated." Hux went to speak, yet again but was interrupted.

"Lorelei." Her brother's low, distorted voice caused her to turn. Hux glanced at the man approaching them. His body turned away from the woman and towards the man.

"Master." Lorelei greeted him. The masked man nodded towards her. "General Hux was just notifying me that I shall be receiving a new ship in the next few weeks."

"I see." Ren commented. "Lorelei, you may retire for the day. Go." The auburn haired woman nodded and walked away. It was certain she would see him later. Once Lorelei was gone, Ren turned back to the general. Anger bubbled in his blood.

"What are you doing?" Ren growled at the General. How dare he approach her and in a place that was meant to be private.

"Taking care of matters." Hux replied calmly. "I informed the Supreme Leader of the damage done to her ship, he…"

"You approached the Supreme Leader about her?" Ren questioned. His anger only grew and his hand found itself on his lightsaber.

"I needed approval for her new ship." Hux commented.

"Anything in regards to Lorelei can be dealt with through me." Ren hissed. His eyes seemed to glow with anger and hatred, though the General could not see it through his helmet. How dare this loathsome man interfere with his family affairs?

"Her ship was beyond repair." Hux informed the cloaked creature before him. "The Supreme Leader agreed." However, he quickly took note that he had managed to strike a nerve with Ren. He planned to take advantage of it. "Surely you're not insinuating that the Supreme Leader was erroneous in his decision to give her a new ship." Silence developed between the two men. Before Ren lifted his hand up towards the general.

"Let me be perfectly clear here General, Lorelei is mine. She belongs to me." Ren seethed at the red haired man. "Stay away from her." With that Ren turned and walked away.

Hux's face remained sour as Ren stormed off. His loathing of that force-sensitive git only grew. What was so special about Lorelei? Why was Ren so protective of her? There wasn't anything about her that...wait Ren was protective of her. Hux's eyes widened slightly at this small discovery; his thoughts quickly began to race. If Ren was protective of her that meant he at least somewhat cared for her. If he cared for her that meant… Ren had a weakness. A smug look crossed the General's face as he began to scheme. He was going to take advantage of this new finding. Lorelei was his next target.

...

 _ **~Author's Note~**_

 _Hi everyone! Thank you for joining me for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone who has followed and favored my story. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed:_

 _ **Supremo:**_ _Thank you for your review and for the compliment! Hopefully I keep my chapters at an alright. Not super short or too long. I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this one as well. Thanks again!_

 _ **Carolzocas:**_ _Thanks for your review and for the compliments. I try really hard to avoid turning my characters into Mary Sues. Mary Sues drive me nuts so seeing your review made my day. I'm so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope you've like this one as well. Thanks again!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thanks for your review and for the compliments! Hopefully I can keep this story new and fresh. It's very different from anything I've written. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter like you have the precious ones. Thanks again!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thank you for your review and for the compliments! I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I hope you will continue to enjoy it! Thanks again!_

 _I think that's everyone! Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my story! It's been such a fun one to write and I hope you all will continue to have fun reading it. I have a couple of other stories I need to focus on updating so it maybe a couple of weeks before I update this one. However, I will update as soon as I'm able and as real life permits me to. Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. As always constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks again! ~Lin_


End file.
